Kenji Miku
This Page is about the Human Kenji Miku, who is also part Kaiju. Bio Miku is a 26 Year Old Human Female of Japanese Heritage who works for the E.D.F, Earth Defense Force, as a Kaiju Specialist and Pilot of the Mech Kiryu AKA Mechagodzilla 3. She also has a Special Kaiju Form, known as Mikuzilla, caused by G-Cells. Miku has Blue Eyes and Long Black Hair. She stands at 5 Foot 8. Casual Outfit: When dressed like this she Wears a Dark Purple Jacket, Pink Jumper, Purple Skirt, Dark Purple Tights and Violet Boots. Formal Outfit: When dressed like this she wears a Black Tank Top, Purple Shirt, Black Trousers and Black Formal Shoes. EDF Outfit: When dressed like this she Wears a Black EDF Bodysuit. Personality Miku is a very caring Person and she hates it when Innocent People Die. She doe's have a short Temper though and is a bit of a Hothead at times. She belives that all Earth Defenders are not mindless Beasts but Heroic forces of Nature. She also has alot of Faith in Godzilla and belives that he will always be there for Earth, and for her. She's also rather Traumatised by the Death of her Parents when she was Young and constantly has Nightmares about Gigan, who was responsible for the Deaths of her Parents. Early Life When Miku was only 6 the Second Vortaak Invasion commenced. Tokyo was the first hit. When it happened the Kaiju Gigan attacked the City and destroyed Miku's Family Home, killing her Parents. Miku was lucky enough to Survive. She escaped into the Streets and witnessed Godzilla heroicly battle Gigan. From that Day on she had complete Faith in the King of Monsters. EDF Commander Tagaki, who was a Friend of Miku's Father, adopted the Orphan. 10 Years later, following in her Father's Footsteps, Miku enlisted in the E.D.F. She quickly surpassed the other Recruits and by the Age of 20 found herself Piloting Kiryu. Krystal Crisis and G-Cell Mutation When Miku reached the Age of 26 Space Godzilla invaded the Earth, a Month after her Birthday, and started to Terraform it with his Krystals. After piloting Kiryu, and helping the Earth Defenders destroy the 7 Power Surge Krystals, she joined Godzilla in the Final Battle against Space Godzilla. Due to the massive amounts of G-Cells coming from Kiryu's Original Godzilla Bones, Godzilla and Space Godzilla she and her Life was forever Transformed. She gained the Ability to transform into a Female Kaiju known as Mikuzilla and stopped Ageing. She also gained Superhuman Strength and Speed and Inhuman Stamina. To this Day she fights as both an E.D.F Special Forces Soldier and an Earth Defender. Special Abilities As a Side Effect of her Kaiju DNA Miku is far superior to a Normal Human being. Her powers are listed below. *Inhuman Speed: She can run as fast as a Cheetah. *Inhuman Strength: She can easily pick up a Car and throw it. *Inhuman Stamina: It takes alot to tire her out. *Telepathy: Miku can communicate via Telepathy with any living lifeform. *Ageing Process: Miku doe's not Age at all, meaning she will always physically be 26. *Inhuman Healing: Wounds of any kind heal within Seconds or Minutes, depending on the Severity. *Superhuman Reactions: Miku's reaction system is so advanced she can dodge a speeding Bullet within Nano-Seconds. Theme Song Miku's Theme is Help is on the way by Rise Against. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:E.D.F Category:Characters Category:Characters with Superpowers Category:Mech Pilots Category:Xeno 117's Fanon